marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Illustrated Vol 1 9
| StoryTitle1 = Doomsday! | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Aftermath | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Last Centaur | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Children of the Stars | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle6 = Match & Set | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Isolation & Illusion | Synopsis7 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Unnamed race worshiping the Old Ones * Bran's and Bronwen's parents Antagonists: * Demon Lords ** * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * Unnamed people worshiping the Old Ones Locations: * * ** Items: * Nizenthor's knife Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Dragonmaster of Klarn: Part 1 - A Game the Gods Play | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = John Buscema | Inker5_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist5_1 = Steve Oliff | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Elves of Klarn Antagonists: * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed Dragons of Klarn Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Gods of Weirdworld * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** ** ** *** Bright Core ** ** ** ** ** *** ** Items: * * * | Synopsis5 = Somewhere in the heavens the Gods play a game, but Darklens' brother ventures to Weirdworld to turn the tide in the darkness' favor by stealing the power of the light and using it to imbue his servant, Murkandor. The Lord Majister then tasks Murkandor with retrieving the Sleep Crystal as he turns his attention to corrupting Velanna. Meanwhile, Velanna and Tyndall have settled in the community of Treehaven, but within sight of Klarn and the Region of Shadow, acceptance among the dwarfs continues to elude them despite their role in defeating Darklens a year prior being well known. That combined with the Black Majister's influence weighs on Velanna and begins to drive a wedge between her and Tyndall On the floating island of Klarn, the remaining elves find themselves under attack as Murkandor shatters the Sleep Crystal that they'd been using to keep the Dragons of Klarn in a perpetual state of slumber. Back in Treehaven, Mud-Butt arrives with tales of dark forces rising in every corner of Weirdworld and implores the pair to join him on a quest to seek the aid of the Wizard of Skyhook Mountain. Velanna eagerly agrees to leave, but Tyndall wishes to stay. The next morning, as the pair depart, Treehaven is suddenly attacked by the recently awakened Dragons of Klarn led by Red Soryll. Tyndall suddenly entered a trance and singing a song instructed the dragons to leave; however, the dwarfs exiled him regardless of his part in stopping the attack and thus Tyndall joined Velanna and Mud-Butt on their quest. Elsewhere, Lord Majister sets out on a quest of his own, to use the Sleep Crystal infused with dark magic to sail across the Sea of Eternity to the Land of the Dead and raise an army. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed angel Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Doomsday!" and "Aftermath" are chapters of Jim Starlin's Metamorphosis Odyssey, a story which eventually led to the long-running Dreadstar franchise. ** Tom Orzechowski did Letters on the "Metamorphosis Odyssey"-Stories according to the Dynamite Entertainment-Hardcover "Dreadstar: The Beginning" which was overseen by Jim Starlin himself * "The Last Centaur" is an illustrated text story. * "The Dragonmaster of Klarn: Part 1 - A Game the Gods Play" is a Weirdworld story. * "Isolation & Illusion" is inspired by the poetry of British author , but it is not based on one particular Rossetti poem. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Weirdworld Comic Books